


Zeta

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, General au, Impossible refractory periods, Jack isn't a total asshole, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, Scenting, as if rhys gives a single shit haha, go eat a handful of dirt for that sweet ending, handjobs, he cares a lot about consent and enthusiasm, he's still got an ego the size of a truck though, rhys is a cockslut eeeeey, yeah let's try this one out, zeta AU, zeta!rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: This came about from a shower pondering of "What if Rhys had no scent in an omegaverse setting? How the hell would they both take that?" That's how we got here lololAlpha Jack wants to thank the code monkey that caught a major breach in Hyperion security. Enter the prettiest damn long-legged creature he's ever seen. Eye-fucking Rhys is nice but he's dying to get a scent on him but can't. Rhys has to broach the topic of being scentless, but Jack is anything but deterred by the prospect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I jotted cursory notes for this shit days and days ago but only just finalized it because _damn_ do we need some distractions up in this bitch. Enjoy kiddos ;)
> 
> Also (first chapter only) posted on my tumblr [here](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/152987268450/zeta). :)

Jack was leaning back with satisfaction into his big yellow chair, cleaning dried blood out from under his fingernails with a pleased smirk. 

Tearing apart the Dahl thief responsible for skimming millions and millions of dollars off of Hyperion profits had slightly stained his hands, but it was worth a little mess. What had actually done it for him though was hearing the note of fear in the voices of the ragtag recipients receiving the funds as he'd broadcast the murder back through the Dahl servers. If they thought what Jack had done to the other alpha was bad, then they were going to _love_ what his army had in store as he deployed a force to track the remnants down. Stealing from him was _the_ wrong thing to do.

The CEO grinned at his cleaned nails. Nothing like a little hands-on corporate business to put him in a good mood.

“Blake!!” Jack shouted out for his PA, and the beta appeared without reaction to the mess still leaking blood all over the office.

“Yes, sir?”

“Who was the one that found that little security leak? 

“One of the middle managers in securities and propaganda department. A beta.”

“Cool, cool. What's their name?”

“I believe it's Royce, sir. But I'll have to check.”

“Royce, huh? Alright, well, send up some janitors and then send for him. Christmas has come early for this guy.”

\--

Rhys stood just inside the executive elevator, nervously awaiting the doors to open. He'd messaged Vaughn asking to please take care of his cactus in case he didn't survive this sudden trip to the biggest and baddest alpha of them all, and he wondered what he could have possibly done to earn the attention of Handsome Jack himself.

Was it that little bug he'd found in his department? He hoped he wasn't being held responsible for the mistake. Their department was down some major funding, but it wasn’t even a drop in the bucket compared with Hyperion’s daily profits, surely.

Rhys stood nervously a moment when the doors had opened, and he walked into the CEO’s office more than a little thunderstruck. The space was massive, lavish, and he could just smell alpha scent in the air mixed with iron and a certain antiseptic tang. Not exactly unpleasant.

“Come on in, kiddo, don't be shy!” 

Rhys jumped before zeroing in on that booming voice. He’d never thought he'd hear it in person, but he knew it quite well from announcements and company-issued motivational videos and maaaaaybe the voice-modulated ‘ _Realistic Handsome Jack Experience!_ ’ phone sex line. Just the once, of course. For science.

And now here he was breathing the same air as Hyperion's most powerful alpha, the CEO himself sitting with shoes propped up on his desk and hands behind his head with that million-dollar grin.

“You been struck dumb by my sheer presence? Don't worry, I'll wait.”

Rhys didn't know if the older man was being sarcastic or not (that sure sounded genuine, ego in attendance) and he hurried towards the CEO to stand just before the platform to the alpha’s desk.

“A-aah Handsome Jack. Sir. I-it's an honor,” he said uncertainly, guessing on his reason for being there as he tried not to fidget.

“That it is,” the older man agreed with a self-satisfied grin as he brought his feet back down to sit properly at his desk. “You're responsible for catching the skim off our profits, aren't you Royce?”

“I-uh, yes…?”

Jack raised a brow at him speculatively, demeanor changing. “Are you saying you _didn't?_ ”

“N-no no sir! That was me,” Rhys quickly agreed, not wanting to get on the infamous CEO's bad side before he even had a chance. “Just, I'm Rhys, sir. There _is_ a Royce in our department but it was _me_ \-- I uh, I was the one that found the issue, sir. Royce is retiring.”

“ _Rhys_?”

“Yes sir.”

Jack looked to the tablet Blake had given him with the younger man's file on it. He _thought_ that was a damn weird way to spell Royce. Weirder name but at least it fit. “Well. _Rhys._ I like that even better.” 

He grinned down at the younger man standing so nervously before him. Much prettier in person and lovely long legs, that was for damn sure. And he had a nice voice to match. Jack had expected a total code monkey nerd with a hardon for tech based on the unflattering picture in his file, not this pretty piece of ass with shiny cybernetic bits. Maybe he should have a few words with the data entry people about that. The man standing before him was an absolute _treat_.

“It's your lucky day, cupcake. Know why you're here?” the CEO asked as he left his desk, slowly making his way towards Rhys.

“B-because I caught the skimming?” He couldn’t think of any other reason he would be, and the smile on the alpha’s face sent some quick relief through him.

“Yep.”

Rhys was silent a moment to Jack's smug affirmation, the alpha waiting for him to comprehend things as the younger man frowned, then eyes widened. “...I get to see _you_ just because of that?!”

Jack snorted at the tone, his pleasant disbelief making the CEO smirk. “That's right kiddo. And I'm gonna reward you for all that hard work to show that Handsome Jack really _cares_ about his employees. Give the workers a pat on the back, so to speak.”

Rhys wasn't sure if the alpha was having a go at him or not. All this just because of the little code he'd caught? Too good to be true. “B-but it was so minor… My boss didn't even care initially…”

Jack made a mental note of that statement involving his hands and an airlock. “Well your boss is a moron. Did you think that leak was only in _your_ department?” The younger man was silent, and Jack stood from his desk with a grimace only tempered by the earlier satisfactory bloodshed. “This was across _all_ sectors, sweet cheeks. All the way down to janitorial.”

It struck Rhys how momentous his discovery had been, and what his catch would have meant to Hyperion as a whole. His realization only further settled in with the grin curling on the CEO’s handsome face. How had no one else noticed? The older man stopped before him, and Rhys couldn’t help the way his nostrils flared in picking up the alpha’s scent. If Jack noticed, then he didn’t say anything.

“They fudged our numbers and siphoned off money from _everything_ , not even a hundredth of a percent across the board, but oooooh I'm going to take so much pleasure breaking every last one of their necks. So, you know, kudos to you kitten.”

His face heated a bit at the praise from the alpha, and Rhys smiled somewhat self-consciously, understanding the scope of what it was he'd done. The sum of the thing was that he had greatly pleased the most powerful man in the galaxy, and currently Handsome Jack was giving him a grin that warmed up more than just his face. This was...This was big.

Jack looked Rhys up and down appreciatively, liking the cut of his pants and intrigued by the tattoo on the side of his neck and those long long legs that would look good wrapped about his waist. This skinny little nerd was gorgeous, and Jack decidedly had a lot more planned than just the promotion he'd intended to give the younger man.

Rhys was biting his lips, uncertain of what to say but becoming more than aware of the intent in the CEO’s gaze and the turn of his lips. Jack’s nostrils flaring didn't escape Rhys’ notice either, probably trying to pick up his scent, though the younger man knew how futile that was. Still, the look in the CEO's eyes bespoke interest, and Rhys felt nervously gratified by it, more than aroused, and just as equally worried. This alpha was the top alpha in all things, and as much as he liked to idolize the man, he was nervous about the attraction he was feeling; how the older man would interpret his lack of scent to his value as an employee.

“So it's no secret your boss is an idiot,” Jack continued, eyeing the younger man with intense focus. “How'd you like his job, princess?”

Rhys gaped, mind doing a one-eighty. “I- r- _really_?”

“And how about you let me treat you to dinner, kiddo. I wanna know how you were the only one on this entire goddamn space station that managed to catch this shit when every other department failed me.”

“I- _holy_ … Yes sir! Yes! Please!”

Jack laughed at his open enthusiasm, the honest, wide-eyed eagerness getting the gears in Jack’s head turning. Damn, this whole day was turning right the hell around and in the best of ways.

Jack got right up in Rhys’ personal space, the CEO close enough to feel the warmth radiating off the younger man, nostrils flaring once more. The alpha smiled as he clasped a hand onto Rhys’ shoulder, mismatched eyes locking with equally contrasting orbs. “You don't belong to anyone, do you princess?”

Rhys snorted at the very idea, rolling his eyes and blushing at the implication of what he was being asked. With his lack of scent and other ‘benefits’ to his endotype, he wasn’t exactly a hot commodity. But for the head of Hyperion to even be asking… This...maybe it was okay. “No. I don’t belong to anyone.”

Jack’s smile curled, nostrils flaring, and it made Rhys’ gut tighten. The CEO got even closer, his alpha scent invading Rhys’ nostrils and smelling as wonderful as anything he could have ever dreamed. Handsome Jack could have easily wrapped his hands around his neck and strangled him at that point, and Rhys wouldn't have fought the skin to skin contact. His scent was intoxicating, and a rush of desire went through him. The alpha of his literal dreams was interested in him less than professionally. He didn’t know what the older man wanted or was offering but he’d take whatever he could get from Handsome freaking Jack. 

Vaughn was _never_ going to believe him.

Jack chuckled. “Don't take this the wrong way at all, kiddo, but this is driving me nuts.” Rhys’ brow furrowed, lips parted in question as Jack watched his own thumb stroke at Rhys’ shoulder. “You're the prettiest little beta I've ever seen and I must have gotten murdered-traitor up my nose earlier or something because I can't get a good scent on you and it's _killing_ me here… I mean you are _seriously_ freakin’ gorgeous cupcake. May I?”

Rhys’ face went absolutely scarlet at the bald statement, interest and embarrassment at what Jack was saying. Such an intimate thing to ask him outright, and he was worried how that very lack would be received. “I-I aaah…”

“Don't be shy. What, do I have to buy you dinner first?” the alpha teased. “Cuz I think I jumped that hoop. Or about to, anyways.”

Rhys snorted in amusement before his brow furrowed in thought, and Jack wondered if that was too forward. It was obvious the kid had a total boner for him in the way he was eyefucking him. Jack wasn't new to knowing when someone wanted him, so he definitely wasn't reading the signs wrong, but then again, some people were a bit more old fashioned than others, and he wasn't one to mock when there was definite interest.

Rhys fidgeted, trying hard to avoid the alpha’s eyes, attention someone on Jack’s middle. “I...don't really have a scent…”

Jack sighed, his future of getting laid not looking so bright as apparently he'd crossed a line and needed to backtrack. He removed his hand from Rhys’ shoulder. “Look, if I made you uncomfortable--”

“N-no!” He looked the CEO in the face, the loss of the alpha’s hand jarring. “No I really- I'd like if you...I mean…” His face was beet red and he had to compose himself a moment, both at dealing with the stated attraction as well as explaining himself. “I don't _have_ a scent, sir. Not like others…”

“Call me Jack, kiddo. And what, you got weak scent glands or something? Not a problem, but I'll boost you to the front of the line for corrective surgery if you want, kitten. Quick and mostly painless!”

Rhys slightly smiled at the thought, but corrected the older man with trepidation. “It's not that simple. I-I'm not…I don't have a... _problem_. I'm a zeta.” Jack looked at him blankly, and Rhys opened up the old conversation he had memorized, waiting for the disappointment it was sure to bring. “I have a rare endotype…It means I don't have a scent of my own.”

“Says in your file you're a beta,” Jack pointed out.

“They didn't have an option for zeta,” the younger man informed somewhat sheepishly, scratching his neck. “They made me choose...uh… M-my roommate is a beta and we spend a lot of time together, so his scent rubs off on me…It’s convenient...”

“Hmph.” 

Jack was pensive a moment, making Rhys antsy as the older man observed him. He didn’t know what to expect from the apex alpha; laughter, disbelief, disgust, or pity. An alpha like him with the galaxy at his feet and a scent that was making Rhys’ mouth water...what would he think of the lack? Jack was obviously scenting the air even as he observed the younger man, but the CEO surprised him. 

“I'm going to be completely honest here; I have no idea what a zeta is.” Jack’s gaze shifted to Rhys’ cybernetic parts. “Is it like a robot? Because I’m tellin’ ya kiddo, not a problem. Robo-bits are hot and cyborgs are the freakiest in bed.”

Rhys’ amused snort had the older man raising his brows, but he waited for the pretty beta-- zeta- to calm enough to explain himself. The blush in those pink cheeks, though, seemed fit to stay.

“I- W- _We_ don't _have_ scents…Zetas, that is. I-I'm…” Rhys took a breath, trying to stabilize himself as he spoke to the most powerful alpha he would probably ever meet. “It’s something missing in my genetic code... I don’t make a scent like others do...” Jack's brow furrowed as Rhys continued the old, barebones conversation he had memorized by rote. “Easiest explanation is I'm kind of like a non-functioning omega... basically…Just with no scent.”

“Zeta, huh…?” The CEO watched him closely, as if he could see whatever differences Rhys was trying to explain, but the older man didn’t much get it. His eyes swiveled back up to Rhys’, and he looked at the younger man earnestly. “...Would it bother you if I scented you?”

Rhys grew completely red, heart nearly pounding out of his chest with pleasure at the frank question. Jack obviously wasn’t concerned about his endotype as much as _he_ was, not put off by the idea like failed dates past. But if he still wanted to try and scent him-- didn't think less of Rhys without a strong scent marker- then _hell_. Frankly he would like nothing better from the older man, even if Jack found the exercise to be fruitless. Rhys would hold the intimate action close to his heart for all his remaining days as one of the few people lucky enough to be scented by the head of Hyperion.

It was hard to keep his shaky excitement out of his voice. That such an alpha would want to get a scent on him was his every fantasy come to life. “N-no, not at all, sir.”

“ _Jack_.”

“Jack,” he corrected with a sigh as the older man wasted no time to stick his face right into Rhys’ neck. 

The younger man shuddered in pleasure at feeling the CEO’s hot breath on his skin, the warmth of his hands on his waist and thick alpha scent enveloping him as Jack took his time dragging his nose up and down Rhys’ flesh. It was truly an intimate gesture, the older man holding him close, gentle but firm, and really breathing in as much of Rhys as he could possibly get. Jack had his nose just under Rhys’ ear, nuzzling into his hairline as he took deep inhalations of breath, and Rhys made a needy noise of pleasure that had the alpha pulling off with a self-satisfied smirk.

“Well aren’t you precious,” the CEO commented with a playful grin. 

He’d gotten the younger man flustered, face red and antsy, and Rhys was gripping Jack’s biceps with a low whine. It stroked Jack’s ego something fierce, especially as the younger man seemed unaware of what he’d even done out of instinct. Jack took the zeta’s chin in his hand, studying the mismatched brown and blue eyes that focused on him with wide, blown out pupils. If Rhys was waiting on Jack’s report as to his scent, it didn't show nearly as much as the raw lust in the younger man’s eyes. 

“I take it that didn’t bug you?” Rhys shook his head slowly in a kind of pleased daze, biting his lips as his eyes sought out the alpha’s. Jack’s head cocked to the side in thought, mind still digesting the sparse information he’d been given. “Can you smell _me_ , pumpkin?” 

“Mm hm,” Rhys replied happily, nostrils flaring as he inhaled subconsciously. 

Jack genuinely grinned. So Rhys was fully aware of his lack of scent in the context of others. That must royally blow, but Jack was certain there was more than the light beta scent that clung to his skin. Something he could decipher with a few more gos. Rhys seemed to like _his_ scent plenty if that faraway look in his eyes was an indicator. “...What do I smell like, princess?”

One word came to mind. One word that Rhys _almost_ stopped from coming out of his mouth, but it was impossible, because Jack smelled too good, and there was no denying it. “...sex...”

Jack laughed as Rhys’ eyes went wide, and he brought both hands aside that cute, red face as he contemplated the younger man. Rhys had effectively captured his interest, that was for damn sure. And his mind was quickly going the same way Jack’s was. Yes, this was a day turned right completely around in the very best of ways. Jack wanted to know all he could about the little zeta, and maybe see if he couldn’t divine his scent on those pretty lips, or other parts of the younger man. He wasn’t exactly patient though, and while it might take multiple days of study, Jack wanted to get right down to business as soon as possible. 

The alpha chuckled as he stroked thumbs over hot cheeks, his smile teasing but endeared to the younger man. “How about we bump that dinner up to a late lunch, Rhysie?” 

Rhys nodded dreamily, and the alpha let him go after a pause of considering if he should try to kiss him or not. He mused on the delicate scents that clung to the zeta, wondered if he’d get this spacey after an orgasm or two in him, and if he’d let Jack explore every inch of his body if they were alone in his penthouse. 

The alpha quickly put a damper on those thoughts as he realized he was halfway stiff, and motioned for the younger man to follow as they left his office behind. Plenty of time to indulge in their baser instincts later. Right now, Jack wanted the zeta to tell him how the hell he’d managed to catch something his top programmers in charge of shit like this hadn’t even noticed, and if the younger man had a preference for being on top or bottom. Nothing said ‘getting to know you’ like champagne and steak. 

Rhys gave the older man a restrained smile as they got in the elevator, and the alpha relaxed aside him on the back wall as the doors closed. “Hope you’re hungry kitten, because we're going to eat like kings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filthy filthy smutters coming next like of course it will why wouldn't it? hahaha xD Also when I've been copy/pasting from my google docs into my ao3, there's been unnecessary double spacing between paragraphs. Does anyone know what would cause that? I've got my docs set to single space and idk what is going on but it's such a pain to have to go through and physically delete the extra line. It's been doing that the past few things I've uploaded :O
> 
> Aaaaanywho smoke 'em if ya got 'em! (please comment hahaha) <3
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [fic masterlist](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the smut has been getting long, and I'm not done with it yet, so instead of posting together i'm breaking it up into two chapters. The smutty smut needs to be finished and checked and polished (giggity) so the third and final chapter should be up relatively quickly in comparison. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this...shameful lack of smut which will be fully made up for in the next bit haha <3
> 
> Oh and I was asked last chapter if it was okay to play around with zeta au. Please do!! :D If anyone writes anything with a zeta i'd love to read it ^____^ WOOO!

The late lunch ended up being an early dinner by the time the CEO got them to one of Helios’ fancier restaurants.

The place was actually rather full with early, posh diners, and Rhys wondered how long the wait would be before the alpha took matters into his own hands. Jack cleared the entire place out with a threatening shout and a brandish of his gun, resulting in a frenzied wait staff clearing a table with a lovely view of Elpis. The exodus from the restaurant resulted in everything shutting down to focus service solely on the CEO, and the efficiency with which the waiters and bus staff worked was impressive nonetheless.

They were set up in one of the private booths, quickly cleaned and fully set as if it had been privately reserved prior to their arrival. The chairs of the booth were comfortable and expensive looking, but Rhys followed the example of the CEO and took a seat with a smirk.

Even with the obvious distress of the workers, the muted atmosphere was comfortable, elegant, and soft yellow lights provided an ambiance that put Rhys at ease with consideration to his company. Jack acted like what he had done was no big thing, and ordered up an expensive bottle of champagne right off the bat with a winning grin at Rhys that made the zeta melt a little inside.

Rhys felt severely under-dressed for the place. Examining the fancy embroidery and fine stitching on his soft white napkin, he felt slight resentment towards the cloth for being nicer than anything he owned. Though Jack himself was also dressed far less than fancy, and _he_ was a CEO, so the zeta tried not to dwell on it too much. Especially considering that they had the place to themselves. He didn’t need to worry about such judgment with no one but the wait staff around (who had too much class to even make note of such things anyways).

And maybe a healthy fear of Jack was motivating them, too.

The best part though was that since they were the only diners in the place, their food was expertly prepared with no wait and all skill. Jack ordered them each fat steaks, the champagne frosty and crisp, and the whole meal was a lot more comfortable than Rhys would have expected. Especially considering how they’d arrived and cleared out the place... and all the flirting Jack had done just prior. Having dinner with the CEO of the entire freaking company in a restaurant he would never be able to afford in his entire life was quite a treat indeed, but the only thing the alpha seemed keen on was _him_.

“So you caught the leak from a frikkin’ video game pattern?” Jack asked with a disbelieving tone bordering on disappointment. Rhys had gone into detail of how he’d taken notice of the underlying pattern of code, and how it had behaved under his department’s security protocols. It was so random that it actually hadn’t been random at all. Investigation into the matter had revealed everything with little effort to his eyes.

“Basically….” Rhys admitted somewhat sheepishly as he cut another piece of his steak. “The pattern was something similar in one of my roommate’s accounting games.” Rhys paused his fork to his mouth, realizing Jack was giving him a raise of his brow, and noted that he'd just made himself sound like a mega-nerd. “We, uh, we have a wide variety of games we play...it...we’re gamers...heh heh...heh...”

“That is so lame,” the older man said, but his tone lacked any animosity. He’d expected a tale of hacking and brilliance and espionage...but he’d gotten an accounting game. Oh well. He grinned toothily at the younger man, raising a mischievous brow. “What other games do you play? And do you play with him, or do you play with yourself?”

Rhys nearly spit his champagne out as he'd been washing down a bite of sirloin, and Jack laughed shamelessly at the red blush creeping over the younger man’s face.

“You alright there kitten?” Rhys nodded, sputtering in embarrassment and dabbing at his mouth with his napkin while Jack grinned on shamelessly. “I'd hate for you to choke on _that_ beef when I've got something you can choke on later.”

Rhys made a series of incoherent noises. The alpha was grinning, mercilessly teasing just for his reactions, though his foot gently bumped Rhys’ beneath the table with a smug look of promise. Maybe coming from anyone else, and Rhys would have laughed and returned the statement with his own flirting repartee, but Handsome Jack _himself_ making dick jokes and smelling so damn good and wining and dining him with every ounce of focus he possessed... Well, that didn't make the situation easy to swallow, so to say. Rhys wasn’t used to handsome, powerful alphas making such blatant plays for him. And _this_ was Handsome Jack. If Rhys was a little nervous, then he had every right to be.

“Okay okay, I don't want you keeling over on me, kiddo. Let's save the dirty jokes for later, hm? I promise I’ll play nice… Until you ask me not to.”

Rhys stared at the veggies on his plate, trying to calm himself that the freakin’ CEO was so keen on him. The older man’s voice was earnest even if his words teased, and it was doing things to the zeta. Rhys’ lower half was already throbbing with more than passing interest, and he willfully ignored it as he struggled to control himself, overwhelmed by Jack’s insistent personality. “...sounds good to me.”

The alpha grinned, playful edge still to his smile but eyes warm as they watched the younger man. “Okay, so it was your mad video game skills saved the company billions of dollars. Tell me more about you, kitten.”

Rhys looked up, grateful for a change to distract his treacherous cock. “You mean about being a zeta?” the younger man guessed, conversation usually steering back to that once he'd told someone about his endotype.

Jack waggled his brows, hands clasped together beneath his chin, but his smile was inviting and not intimidating. “Well I was hoping to hear if you have anymore tattoos on that lovely body of yours, or what you're going to do with your new office... Your new, _very_ private office, but...” Jack let the word hang.

Rhys smirked but ignored the bait. “But you're curious,” the zeta stated.

“Only in so far as it affects me getting into your pants.” Rhys sat up a bit straighter at that, a warm rush of encouraging lust headed south as the alpha regarded him frankly. “Anything I should know or you want me to?”

“Not really…” Rhys muttered with red face as he drained his champagne flute. 

Jack snickered, having a great time flustering the younger man. “Being a zeta… Does it affect me showing you a good time at all, Rhysie? I’m all about trying new things if you need anything special or don’t like some stuff.”

Jack was surprised when Rhys laughed with delight at the earnestness of the question. The younger man’s face was still red, but he found the alpha’s concern deeply pleasing. Handsome Jack was just open curiosity lacking any judgement or assumptions to his endotype which was a breath of fresh freaking air. Rhys was happy to educate him about himself-- about zetas in general- if he wanted to listen. And if he wanted to know what really got his rocks off...well, he could always drain the rest of his champagne and really let the older man know how much Jack himself was his unequivocal fantasy.

He smiled at the older man as Jack sipped at his champagne, watching intently. “I’m just like anyone else Jack, but no scent. I guess most like a sterile omega physically. It's… There's nothing to tell.” He shrugged.

Jacks brows perked up at that last bit as a wicked, devious smirk overtook the older man’s face. It took Rhys a moment to realize that he'd just basically informed the man that there was no pregnancy worries where he was concerned; that they could really go to town on one another. 

Blood divided between his face and cock and he spoke quickly, ignoring all the wonderful images arranging themselves in his head as the alpha’s smile curled on his face.

“I-I just… I’m not a beta, or an alpha, or an omega. I don't have a scent like other endotypes… Or heats or ruts… I’m just...some zetas have more in common biologically with others, and some with omegas, like me… I do have what’s like a bonding gland,” he admitted somewhat shyly, looking at the older man as if admitting a pleasant secret. “It's small though, and I can't… I can't form a bond with anyone.” The last sentiment he admitted somewhat ruefully. 

“That's a shame, sugar.” The alpha looking at him calculatingly, and he cocked his head. “Do you mind if I touch it?”

“Right now?!” Rhys gasped, and Jack laughed somewhat lightly. His outburst was definitely fueled by the champagne and the images in his head from their conversation, as it was obvious Jack wasn’t about to touch that sensitive area of him in public. Even if the idea aroused him more than it rightly should. Jack’s eyes bespoke intent, though he was seated across from the younger man and too far to reach even to tease. He was gratified to have told the older man though, because the alpha seemed mighty pleased by this little biology lesson.

“Not unless you ask me _reeeeal_ pretty baby.” Rhys was sufficiently flustered, and Jack’s smug smirk was teasing, but not serious. “Just wanna know a few things all out in the clear while we’re chatty. I've never even heard of a zeta before so I want you to give me the full orientation babe. I know that’s a...special privilege...with omegas.”

“Well, I’m not an omega,” Rhys countered with a snort, grateful for the acknowledgement. “And not even all zetas are-- Well, not all of us even _have_ a bonding gland, if you’re more genetically inclined towards an alpha or a beta. But...thank you. I don’t really ever get to talk in earnest about, well, _me_.”

Jack contemplated him a moment while a waiter came to refill Rhys’ champagne flute, and watched the younger man enjoy the expensive bubbly with a kind of content smile. “You hide it?” Jack asked, watching him carefully.

“Well, not exactly, but I don’t advertise it either. I'm mainly worried about someone's reaction or the conversation that will start… I know I smell… _different_. Even if there’s no other indicator. I've been bullied for it.”

Jack's brow furrowed. Alphas got bullied if they didn't smell strongly, and having a good strong scent was always a plus. And there was the age-old endotypical stereotypes people had to put up with, though Jack didn’t allow that shit on his space station. Still though, people made scent-based judgments and choices enough that there was a market for synthetic scent mimickers. He could understand the impact the obverse would have, or the confusion a lack of scent might cause. But to a _zeta_ , who was absent of any scent... “How?”

“Oh you know… ‘Hey it's Rhys! He'll rub up on anyone to smell like a somebody!’” Rhys said in a tone that didn’t hide his resentment. “ Or, ‘you have no scent, it's like you don't even exist’. I mean, it does give me some leeway to blend in when I need to if I use those synthetic sprays to smell a certain way.”

“That shit’s not good for you, pumpkin.”

Rhys snorted at Jack’s concerned frown. “Yeah, but sometimes it can give me a push in the right direction if I need to subconsciously influence someone,” he admitted with a rueful smirk. “Although it never lasts too long...”

Jack’s frown deepened at that, sipping at his own champagne as he considered the younger man. This pretty zeta was the only one to have caught a potentially disastrous leak before it got even worse than it was, and he had to put up with shit from idiots who couldn’t do their damn jobs to literally save their lives. Jack was getting the sense that zetas weren’t exactly looked highly upon in the world of scent, though he wasn’t surprised as even he had never heard of them before. He was only scratching the beginning of what being a zeta meant, and he found himself thirsty for more knowledge, and for the one providing it. 

\--

Rhys was well into his fourth glass of expensive champagne as they chatted through more finger foods and dessert, slurring a bit as Jack listened to him with amusement. The alpha’s own world was moving of its own volition and a happy warmth was running through him as he played with the stem of his glass. They were both happily in their cups and enjoying each others company more than amiably.

“You did a _really_ important thing, catching that for me kiddo... Everyone should be _kissing_ your ass... With both lips.” Jack paused to make a puckering sound with his lips that got a snort from the younger man. “Your knothead boss is gonna regret not taking you seriously.”

Rhys smirked. “It's about time I got the respect I deserve,” he agreed with conflated confidence, nursing the remnants of his champagne as Jack laughed at the cocky remark.

“You remind me of me, kitten. I can see a li’l bit of myself in you... And hopefully a bit more too.”

Rhys smiled with amusement and encouragement at the cheap come-on. He was filled with more desire and less embarrassment than before, smirking with the knowledge that the ultimate alpha among alphas wanted _him_ , a zeta, when he could literally have anyone with any endotype and nice strong scent that he wanted. It was giving Rhys a high no drug could possibly ever achieve. The alcohol certainly helped that state though. The older man placed a hand over the one Rhys had on the table, and gave him what he hoped was a charming enough grin as the zeta slowly met his eyes with his own smirk.

“Whaddya say, Rhysie? Can I take you home?” 

The smile the CEO was giving him was earnest in his request, the lust he saw in the older man’s eyes and the thumb rubbing across Rhys’ palm warming his entire body through. Dinner was well over, and they’d been chatting for a long long time now sipping at the dregs of expensive champagne unhurriedly. Jack was intent on the younger man, warm smiled only for him, and Rhys wanted to be destroyed by that charming mouth and those big hands.

“Y-yeah… Yes please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've got this little idea that like, maybe biologically, a scentless zeta is kind of an incomplete endotype that didn't settle all the way? So depending on what they lean towards biologically, there might be slightly different types of zetas. Alpha-zetas have small or incomplete knots, beta-zetas don't self lubricate and don't have any extra glands or anything else; your basic normal person. Omega-zetas have a small bonding gland that can't be bonded, slightly self-lubricate, but they can't get pregnant. Maybe zetas have genetically incomplete structures, idk xD 
> 
> I am having fun with playing around with this idea though haha :) The last chapter will be the last. Sorry for breaking it up!
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [fic masterlist](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut literally doubled since I cut these chapters up :) Enjoy some 6k of smut instead of 3 hahaha

Rhys’ place was closer, and Jack had no qualms about going there if it meant they could get naked and sweaty all the sooner. He was curious about this man for one thing. And he also wanted to bury himself in that cute little ass rather sooner than later, and his penthouse was considerably further away than the zeta’s shared apartment.

They were handsy the entire walk back to Rhys’, little gropes and kisses in the elevators as they made their way, and the younger man let them into a dark apartment. Either Vaughn was in bed early, or he was spending the night with that cute alpha from within his department again. He didn’t let it vex him though as Jack’s big hands warmly encircled his waist, scent thick in his nostrils. The older man nuzzled and scented about his neck and hair, lips warm on the younger man’s neck and whispering dirty, sweet things in his ear about being intent on discovering the younger man’s personal scent.

The apartment mostly smelled of beta-scent, and specifically the one Jack had smelled on the younger man before. Upon moving somewhat haphazardly into Rhys’ own room, halfway tripping on each other’s legs as mouths met and hands tugged with happy snickers, Jack was struck by the absence of any particular scent markers. There was maybe a few traces of the beta here and there, but nothing taking up the space the same way that Jack’s own scent pervaded his penthouse bedroom. 

He could smell what must be Rhys- the younger man _definitely_ had a scent that he could divine- but it wasn't marked for an endotype. Though it was hard to latch onto, it was a nice, natural scent devoid of anything too telling that maybe couldn’t easily be picked up over the heavier scents of other endotypes. Jack liked it from what he _could_ smell, but he also thrummed at the idea of getting his own scent all over the younger man and his personal space. He was excited instinctually by the idea, marking his territory in a way much more profound than possible with others.

The CEO snickered at all the crap with his face on it that Rhys owned, and promised he'd get the zeta all the newest and latest stuff featuring his perfect likeness to complete the collection proper. Rhys frowned at the teasing, and the alpha kissed that look right off his face, warm hands tugging up the back of his shirt to splay fingers on the younger man.

“You’re way more perfect than I assumed, buttercup,” Jack whispered into his ear as his lips ghosted the shell. “You didn’t tell me you were one of my diehard fanboys…”

“I didn’t know I needed to,” Rhys bravely teased right back with a sigh as Jack nipped his neck. The younger man was slightly grinding his hips into the older man’s, making Jack huff with aroused laughter. “It goes without saying, right?”

“With _you_ , cupcake? I think you’re a special case,” the alpha laughed, pressing his lips to the younger man’s cheek as he pulled him flush against him, hands cupping his ass. “What would those posters of me say if they could talk?”

Rhys let loose a filthy chuckle at Jack’s implication, but also looked away somewhat shyly. “Probably shocked I actually brought someone home, let alone the real thing.” 

If he were sober, Rhys probably would have felt more awkward at admitting such a thing. He was far from some blushing virgin, but even if he had a distinct scent to entice others, it wasn’t as if his corporate ladder climbing and work left him much time to try and invest in a relationship outside current friends. That he was a zeta definitely complicated matters. Some people were curious, some were turned off by his lack of scent, and others that found him interesting didn’t stick around long after the novelty of his endotype wore off. Truth be told, the posters of the man who currently had his arms around his waist probably _did_ see most of the action that Rhys got...from himself.

The younger man cringed at his own admission as his words sunk through the pleasant alcoholic haze in his mind but the alpha didn’t let him dwell on it for too long. 

“Well let’s make those handsome posters jealous, hm?” the older man growled in promise, kissing Rhys’ neck tattoo and sucking a mark into the center. Jack's warm, big hands came around the front of Rhys’ pants to mess with his belt and zipper, and Rhys lolled his head back with pleasure at the stimulation.

Jack kissed his neck but abandoned that course as he tugged with agitation. The zeta just laughed with contentment and arousal at the alpha’s busy hands, snickering as Jack made some critical remarks about them both wearing far too many clothes, and having trouble undressing the younger man.

Rhys pushed him away a moment, earning a lustful growl from the CEO, to make quick work of everything the older man found obstructing his access to the younger man’s body. Rhys threw an alcohol-fueled cocky look at Jack, from head to toe and back again, as if to ask if he was just going to stand there clothed all night while Rhys was already down to his undershirt and briefs. His cock was tenting out just so in a way that made the older man’s mouth water, and he began pulling at his vest and gun holster in frenzy.

The speed with which Jack disavailed himself of his trademark layers was frankly astounding considering both how much champagne he’d had to drink and how keen he was to watch the zeta undress. Clad only in socks and underwear, Jack was now ahead as Rhys had stopped to gape in unabashed pleasure as the CEO stripped. His eyes lingered on where the older man’s cock jutted proudly from its trappings, every inch the alpha Rhys pictured he might be, and the older man was gratified by the proper awe that settled on the younger man’s face.

The CEO posed like the poster just behind him, causing Rhys to snort at the obvious teasing, though his face heated something fiercely. He _must_ be having some weird sex dream fueled by his collection, because this was too perfect to behold. His cock gave a leap of want at the image of the powerful alpha before him, and he was quickly pulling his undershirt over his head when he felt Jack move behind him.

The older man wrapped arms around Rhys from behind, nuzzling his neck and wringing little pleased noises out of the zeta while he dragged his nose along his skin, inhaling deeply with determination. Rhys quickly tossed aside the shirt and shivered in excitement as the alpha dragged one hand up his chest to tweak a nipple, the other ghosting over his clothed cock. He leaned back into the warm embrace of the CEO with a wanting sigh.

“We're gonna get you smelling like a proper alpha, kiddo. Top-shelf cream of the crop.” He licked at the base of the zeta’s neck, and Rhys felt his knees go weak. “Every inch of you. And I mean _every_. I’m gonna make sure my scent soaks into you, baby.”

The younger man just laughed as Jack worked himself up excitedly, the territorial act of making Rhys smell like him pleased him immensely. The CEO of the entire company, all-powerful King on high alpha, rubbing up on _him_ , a scentless zeta. He felt himself swell with pride at the fact that his utmost fantasy was coming true, but he also couldn’t resist egging the older man on, his excitement and arousal making him brave. “Is that the only thing you’re going to soak into me?”

Jack muttered something smartass back about that not even making sense, but that he _did_ , but Rhys wasn’t paying full attention anymore because the older man had slipped his hand into the front of Rhys’ briefs, warm digits palming his throbbing cock driving all thought from his mind. 

Rhys’ hips thrust up towards that palm, head back hard against Jack’s shoulder where the other man was scenting and nipping delicate skin. The alpha wrapped his fingers around Rhys’ girth and the whining moan he let loose made the CEO growl as he rutted against Rhys’ ass.

The zeta was muttering, he realized, an endless stream of pleas and appeals trying to kiss at Jack even as the older man slowly stroked him and held him with persistence. Jack tugged Rhys’ briefs down just under his balls to free his cock, impatient to see what his hands were already feeling, but Rhys keened in pleasure and Jack captured his lips with his own in satisfaction. 

He'd gotten partners riled up before, but _damn_. Jack didn't know if it was a zeta thing or a Rhys thing, but the pretty cybernetic man in his arms was pushing back against him with absolutely needy desperation, nearly melting against him.

The older man released his grip on the younger man, to which Rhys actually snarled at such pleasurable loss, but the alpha laughed a husky laugh and gave him a push backwards onto the bed. Not to take that lightly, Rhys pulled the CEO down to the bed with him where Jack climbed over him and began licking and sucking marks along the tattoos that covered half of Rhys’ chest and his flesh arm. 

The CEO was muttering about him being the sexiest little zeta full of all the best surprises, and where the hell had he been hiding from the older man because Jack was damn near enraptured. The enthusiasm with which he drew his tongue and lips over the zeta’s body was met with moans as the younger man arched into the alpha’s touch, hands gripping and pulling at the CEO.

Rhys gasped as Jack took his cock up in his hand again, the younger man thrusting into the warm grasp as Jack snickered and told Rhys he definitely _wasn’t_ like an omega. The younger man’s throbbing erection fit the lanky zeta’s stature, making the alpha lick his lips with interest. He most definitely wanted this man every which way possible. Not tonight, but definitely another time…

The older man gave Rhys’ length an appreciative stroke before climbing off to free himself of his damned underwear and pull Rhys’ the rest of the way off too. He settled between the zeta’s thighs, and Rhys whined up at him as his eyes locked on the older man’s leaking cock. Rhys happily spread his legs for him as Jack stroked his inner thighs, grunting in approval. Large hands settled on his cock and balls before a finger gently teased his hole, pleasantly finding the younger man slightly slick. Rhys’ hips thrust towards him in encouragement. Jack worked a finger into him as the zeta gave a huff of happy laughter, making the CEO look up with a lustful smile.

“Good baby?” he asked, watching the other man for any indication otherwise.

“ _So_ good,” Rhys purred as Jack worked his finger slightly in and out, the pressure and movement making his cock flex against his belly. “T-the lube is in the nightstand drawer,” he sighed out with a slight chuckle. “... _Like_ an omega, but not. G-Gonna need it.”

The alpha just smirked, a pleased smile on his face. “You got it sweetheart, not a problem. Gonna make it _reeeeal_ nice for you kitten.”

Jack toyed with him a bit more, curious as to what drew the best moans out of the younger man, before he retrieved the lube from its drawer. Rhys was leaking quite well from both hole and cock by the time Jack worked a third finger into him, the older man’s brain fogged with lust but also pausing every now and again in expectancy to smell an omega aroused out of his mind. It was strange to not have that olfactory feedback, but the way the zeta writhed and moaned against the bed was more than enough to convince Jack he was driving him crazy. Of course, hearing it also helped a great deal.

“Please please please Jack _please_ I need it _please_ ,” Rhys whined out, bearing down on the older man’s fingers but needing so much more. 

Jack’s weeping cock flexed against his stomach with want, wondering how in the hell he’d managed to hold off this long from burying himself in the cute little zeta. Probably helped that he wasn't distracted by thick pheromones, honestly. It let him work the younger man over with that much more verve. 

“How can I resist such a sweet thing when you ask so nicely?” The alpha removed his fingers from the younger man, lubing up his pulsing cock before he nudged it against the zeta’s hole. 

It didn’t take much effort at all as Jack entered him. Rhys groaned heavily, body clenching and shuddering around Jack pleasantly, and thrusting his hips to try to get him deeper faster. Jack was groaning at the slippery heat and tightness of the sweet thing beneath him, and buried his face in Rhys’ neck as his hips gave short punctuated thrusts before starting up a proper rhythm 

Rhys grasped at the alpha, pulling him closer as Jack sucked kisses onto his throat. His whole body was going to be absolutely covered in marks tomorrow, but he was nothing if not encouraging more. He’d never been so turned on in his life, let alone felt this good with another partner, alpha or otherwise. 

Jack still scented at his skin even as he thrust into the younger man, probably out of an instinctual need more than anything else, but Rhys loved it. Jack didn't bring attention to his lack of scent even mid-fucking, or act like something was missing from the scene. The CEO didn’t give up on the idea after being informed that Rhys was a zeta, unlike others before him. 

Rhys _liked_ to be scented. He didn’t know anyone who didn’t. It created a bond on some emotional levels even with friends or family that he regularly had to miss out on as others found it unnecessary even to humor him. The only one who nuzzled him and genuinely treated him like any other endotype was Vaughn, though that was out of a platonic sense of love. What Jack was doing right now was everything Rhys craved from a sexual partner with every ounce of his being, and it was driving him through the roof with gratification as the other shoe never dropped. The alpha didn't care, and he nibbled and scented and licked at the zeta as if he was any other bed partner. Rhys wasn’t going to last much longer whatsoever.

“J-Jack _please_ ,” Rhys whined out, hands full of the CEO’s ass.

“What do you need, sweetheart?” the alpha asked, voice thick with lust as he worried an ear, driving a thrust deep with a groan.

“C-can-- I want you behind--” The older man bit his throat and Rhys arched up towards him. “ _Pleasepleaseplease_ … Bite me…please please I-I’m not gonna… _Please_...”

Jack’s growl reverberated through his chest, thrilling the zeta straight to his cock. “You want me to show that bonding gland a good time, baby?”

“Ooooh _yesyesyes_.”

Jack wasted no time pulling out of the zeta with a shuttered groan, the younger man crying out defiantly against the loss before Jack was turning him over, and Rhys quickly helped to get on his hands and knees. He was about to bark at the older man-- CEO and mega-alpha or not- to hurry up and _fuck him_ , before Jack was already sinking back into that warm, inviting flesh. 

Rhys pushed back into his thrusts as the older man set to a quick rhythm, brushing against the zeta’s prostate so perfectly that the younger man was seeing stars. Jack bit and licked and sucked at where a bonding spot was usually located on an omega, and Rhys made all kinds of unearthly noises of pleasure as he flailed against the alpha. He was coming hard, unexpectedly, howling in pleasure, his body clenching around the thrusting alpha as Jack gripped his hips mercilessly, but he didn’t let up. 

Jack’s thrusts became erratic, spurred on by the sounds of pleasure from the younger man, and he bit at the back of Rhys’ neck wringing another sound of overloaded pleasure from him as his hips began to hitch hard. 

Rhys whining his name was what pushed the older man over the edge, and Jack’s knot began to swell as he ground himself hard into the zeta, coming with a flesh-muffled groan into the younger man’s shoulder as his cock emptied inside him. 

Rhys purred in total pleasure, feeling the alpha filling him up, the older man’s knot swelling to a pleasurable snugness Rhys only ever received from the expensive omega aids in a box under his bed. Jack’s happy alpha scent enveloped him like some delicious cloud, and the older man’s weight above him satisfied Rhys in ways he hadn’t even realized he’d been missing. This had been everything he'd ever wanted and more.

The older man kissed at the zeta’s sweat-damp skin, pulling back to lick a satisfying stripe up the younger man’s back with a pleased growl. Jack had one hand around Rhys’ waist, the other stroking his side while he placed kisses to the zeta’s skin. The CEO dragged his nose over the younger man’s flesh once, scenting him after the fact yet again and dragging his tongue over his neck, before helping to maneuver the both of them to lay down. 

Rhys shoved his come-streaked sheet from the bed with shaky arms before he settled proper with Jack, his mind on cloud nine with the powerful man behind him and knot full inside him.

“...How was that baby? Good?” The older man was nuzzling at his sweat-slick hairline, nostrils flaring as he pressed lips to Rhys’ hot skin. “I came buckets for sure. Your ass was made for me,” the alpha purred, making Rhys snicker in pleasant afterglow.

“Can...Can we do it again?”

The older man propped himself up to peek at Rhys over his shoulder. The zeta had a contented look on his face, smiling guilelessly back at Jack’s raised brow. The older man slid a hand over Rhys’ middle and down his torso curiously to cup the younger man’s flaccid cock. Okay, maybe zetas didn't have some insane insatiable sex drive. Rhys clenched around him and mewled as Jack pressed a smirking kiss to his shoulder, massaging at his satisfied, flavor flesh gently.

“If you can get this pretty dick up again I’ll give you round two right now buttercup.”

Though it sent a jolt of lust through him, body clenching around Jack’s knot and making the older man groan, Rhys pushed his hand away, too sensitive. It made the alpha chuckle, and he went back to happily running his nose over the younger man’s shoulder as they laid comfortably together amongst the messy bedding.

Jack could smell what _must_ be Rhys in the younger man’s sheets. His pillow smelled like him; like the little cloying teases of scent the older man had gotten of the zeta, gone before he could enjoy it. No, Rhys didn't have a quick, easily-defined scent like others, but he _definitely_ did have one all his own. His scent was thicker here, in his own bed, in his own room, and it sent shivers down Jack's spine at what a rarity he was enjoying.

“I’m going to need to have you a few more times between now and tomorrow, _at least_ ,” Jack informed with fiendish glee. “Hope you don’t have work tomorrow.”

Rhys smirked. “You know I do. Don’t you have work tomorrow, oh Handsome Jack of Hyperion?”

The older man grinned at the teasing. “My boss seems like a douchebag but he’s actually a really cool dude. I can definitely take the time off to enjoy a pretty little zeta. I'm sure he’ll understand.” Rhys snorted but was warmed by the CEO’s playful words. “How about you, Rhysie? Boss a hardass?” Rhys snorted in thinking of the dismissive knothead before Jack gave him a poke at his thoughtful silence. “I meant you, dum-dum. I’m airlocking _that_ idiot first thing back in the office.”

Rhys’ brows knit together and he looked back at Jack with untrusting, but hopeful eyes. “You really meant that? I’m getting his job?”

“Sure are sweetcheeks.” Jack punctuated the remark by grabbing a handful of Rhys’ ass. “I need smart little zetas like you looking out for Hyperion’s best interests, after all.”

“I...thank you, Jack.”

The older man huffed at the honest gratitude, but nuzzled the younger man closely. He didn't point out yet again just how much money Rhys had prevented being stolen by Dahl, but it was no small thing the zeta had done.

They laid together dozing in post-coital post-alcoholic contentment until Jack’s knot unswelled within the younger man. No sooner had that happened than Rhys sat up to face the CEO, tentatively touching his arm with a beseeching look on his face, asking if they could do that again.

Jack snorted, but dragged the zeta down for a kiss before an idea entered the older man’s head.

“Let me have you in the shower, kitten,” the alpha growled. 

Rhys’ brows shot up at that before a delighted, wicked grin took his face, and he licked his lips and nodded in agreement before disappearing to get the water started. He bit his lower lip in excitement that he'd actually get to have Jack _again_.

Jack’s release was already leaking out of him as Rhys was turning on the water in the bathroom, but he didn't bother doing anything about it as he was about to get nice and clean and dirty all over again anyways. He tried to clench his body to keep the older man’s release inside of him, but there really was no point. It did please him though.

The alpha followed in his footsteps when he'd heard the taps, and Jack growled appreciatively at the filthy sight of the younger man standing there with slick and come slowly dripping down his inner thigh. It was one of the most primally erotic things Jack had seen in a long time, and he crowded into the younger man’s space, surprising him as he ground his half-hard cock against that pretty ass. Jack nipped and mouthed at his skin while Rhys sighed, utterly pleased with the attention.

“The water is warm enough now,” the zeta pointed out breathily.

“Mmm...so are you, baby. Give you a tongue bath if you want it.” 

Rhys lightly laughed in pleasure at that even as the both of them separated to get into the welcoming spray. 

The water felt great against sexed-out skin, and while it wasn't as fancy or had as many nozzles as Jack’s home shower, the pressure was good and it was spacious enough for them to have a little fun without killing themselves. 

They made a few lame attempts at actually washing before they abandoned that to make out beneath the water. Jack massaged at Rhys’ ass while the younger man’s tongue caressed his own, and it sent jolts of desire through Jack’s body. Feeling the zeta’s weighty cock against his hip and Rhys’ hands grasping at his back, Jack allowed himself a toothy grin of appreciation.

While showering was always fun, and it _did_ feel nice to be nice and clean, Jack had to admit to himself that he had ulterior motives.

He could _still_ smell the beta and himself heavily on Rhys as they'd fucked in his bed, not to mention scents of their steak dinner that clung to their clothes. Jack wanted to get him _fresh_. Cleanly showered and _just him_. The alpha wanted the chance to see what more he could smell of the younger man, absolutely convinced that the zeta held a properly definable scent if he only looked hard enough. It made him wonder if zetas entirely had their own subtle scent like other endotypes; if he got enough of them in a room together, if he could pick up on it.

Those were thoughts for another time though, because with the spill of water over their bodies and the way Rhys was grinding his hips against Jack’s own, the older man wanted to concentrate on this zeta and this one alone.

“Hey Rhysie… you got a license for this thing or what?” The alpha teased as he wrapped his large hand around Rhys’ hard length. “Cuz this right here is hard enough to destroy bandit camps, buttercup. One wrong move and it's all over.”

Rhys’ gasps as the older man played with his cock and teased him were like music to Jack’s ears. The way Rhys’ metallic and flesh fingers gripped at the back of Jack’s shoulders were certainly going to leave bruises. The thought of such souvenirs was wonderfully endearing. The older man made making the zeta come completely undone his ultimate priority.

“J-Jack…. Please, just, ooooh don't stop that,” Rhys groaned as the older man's thumb brushed over his slit.

“Wouldn't dream of it, baby,” the older man purred, sealing his lips over the zeta’s while Rhys’ hips thrust into his fist. Jack danced the pad of his thumb over the younger man’s cockhead, and smirked against those soft lips in wicked thought. 

He wrapped his free hand around the back of Rhys’ neck to press and probe where that tiny gland was, releasing pulses of pleasure like bolts of electricity through the younger man. Rhys stiffened, and not completely unsurprisingly, the zeta was coming over Jack’s fist, crying out in pleasure.

The older man chuckled as he pumped Rhys for every last drop, and the younger man was whining and leaning against him with heavy breaths as the water washed things away. 

“Just that good hm?” Rhys made a pitiful, almost disappointed sound that made Jack’s brows knit together.

“I wanted you _in_ me when I came,” the younger man heavily whined into his ear, making the CEO laugh. 

Jack pressed his hard cock against Rhys’ water-slick thigh, nuzzling him close. “Don't worry princess, Handsome Jack isn't done with you yet.” Rhys hummed a bit as the alpha slowly rutted against him. “Think you've got another in ya?”

Rhys lifted his head to look at the alpha with surprising defiance, breath still coming hard. “I want you in me whether I do or not.”

Jack laughed with genuine amusement, surprised at the determination in those pretty mismatched eyes and persistence with which the zeta wanted him. It gave the man’s already over-inflated ego an enormous boost.

“You can absolutely count on that, pumpkin,” the CEO growled, and claimed his lips with hand and teeth. He only let Rhys go when the younger man’s sighs turned to whimpers, and he himself was only a few moments from sheathing himself inside the zeta. “You dry off and change those sheets, sweetheart,” he growled to the younger man, pressing another kiss to his swollen lips. “Between now and tomorrow I’m gonna make a mess of you. We’ll need it.”

Whether it was only enthusiasm or prickling instincts with the predatory look in Jack’s eyes, Rhys quickly fled the shower to do exactly what the older man told him while Jack allowed himself a moment’s contemplation. 

He stared down at his cock like a general might his soldiers, the swollen length flexing slightly upwards at the idea of Rhys looking up at him from his knees. He ruefully knew he didn't have the stamina to do all the wonderful things he'd like to try tonight, but he'd be damned if he didn’t give that pretty zeta a nice fat knot to fall asleep on. He was sure he could get him on his knees before him and worshiping his cock some other day.

Jack turned off the water and grabbed the only other towel in the room, focusing more on his hair than anything else. He knew he'd end up having fantastic sex hair by the end of this little affair anyways but his vanity knew no bounds. 

He lightly toweled the rest of himself off, and spotting movement, turned his head to see Rhys peeking at him from a few paces away. Jack proudly discarded the towel to approach the zeta, wrapping an arm around that slight waist with a possessive growl.

“You waiting for me, gorgeous?”

“Yes.” Rhys pressed himself close to Jack to scent the other man, purring to himself at the clean, powerful scent that clung to the CEO. “C-Can we… Please?”

Jack grunted appreciatively, rutting against Rhys’ thigh. He could see the old sheets in a pile next to the wall, new sheets on the bed just _waiting_ to be ruined. He drew the zeta closer, scenting and rubbing his nose across clean skin. No trace of beta scent on him. Excellent. “How do you want it, Rhysie?”

The younger man was quick to break from the alpha’s arms, offering himself up on hands and knees on the bed, and the bitten-lipped look he shot behind himself at Jack made Jack’s cock lurch.

The alpha helped himself to handfuls of that pretty pale ass, running large, warm palms over him with a pleased growl. Jack settled himself on the bed behind Rhys, kissing the zeta’s back and laving his tongue over the back of his neck while rubbing his cock between the cleft in his ass. “Where's the lube, sweetheart?”

A shudder of pleasure went through Rhys at those gravelly tones. “I… I already… Mm… I'm ready for you, Jack.”

Jack pulled off him, getting a whine, as the older man spread that pretty flesh to see the fruits of Rhys’ work. Oh, he'd prepared himself alright. Efficient little thing. Though how much was lube and how much was slick from excitement, he didn't know. He could still see traces of his earlier release, and it made him growl with desire to _possess_. 

He still had Rhys hand over the bottle to slick his own cock up, the few tugs he gave himself wrenching groans to just _finish_ from his own throat. But the way Rhys pressed back towards him with urgency, _demanding_ to be fucked again, well, Jack couldn't just deny such a request.

Sinking into him again was like heaven, the noises Rhys made like music to his ears. Though Jack’s hand toyed with trying to get Rhys hard again, the CEO was entirely focused on the hot slide of his cock in and out of the younger man, and in dragging his nose across the zeta’s freshly-washed skin. Rhys fit him like some slick sexy glove, every noise and sensation arousing the older man.

As Jack pounded away at the younger man beneath him, biting and nipping sweat-damp skin, Jack could _taste_ what little notes of scent he'd been chasing after all evening. Nothing of endotype as far as he knew, but oh, Rhysie’s natural musk from being ridden hard… Now _there_ was something to write home about. If Jack had to work for the pleasure of being able to scent the younger man proper, he'd gladly work him to a frenzy every time for the rare pleasure.

Jack's hips began to stutter out of rhythm as Rhys was moaning beneath him, body clenching around Jack as the older man’s knot began to swell. Rhys’ cries reached a pitch when Jack sunk his teeth back into that imperfect bonding spot, and the alpha was coming hard as the zeta spasmed around him, shaking.

Rhys whined off on Jack’s hand trying to stroke at him, his poor cock truly having nothing left to give. The older man was rolling his hips into Rhys leisurely, riding the small waves following the swollen snugness of his knot and testing the fit against Rhys’ body. He licked at Rhys’ back, his neck, buried his face between shoulder and neck to inhale deeply. There it was. Not harsh, almost imperceptible, but his scent was there. And Jack revelled in it.

“Jack…”

“What's up, kitten?” The older man murmured into his skin. 

“I'm… My arms can't support us both...”

The CEO chuckled before helping the younger man to lay down, the both of them all fucked out in the best of ways. He tentatively stroked the skin at Rhys’ belly, sucking on an earlobe as the zeta sighed.

“Told you you had another in ya.”

“I've got nothing in me except you,” the zeta chuckled back, allowing himself to be held and cuddled. “I… I've never come like that before…”

Jack raised a sleepy brow at the slightly worried tone. “What? Dry? Pfft. Kitten, makes it easier with nothing to clean up. Besides, you were plenty wet where it counted.” The alpha groaned as Rhys subconsciously clenched down on his knot. “Better get used to it because I'm gonna need to have you a few more times tomorrow morning baby.”

Rhys snorted but smiled at the words. “...do I really get my boss’s job?”

“You bet your sweet zeta ass, sugar pie.” Rhys grinned as Jack patted said ass, pressing a kiss to the back of the zeta’s neck. “You know you did a bang-up job catching that shit for me, but you could be so much more, princess. Since you don't have an overwhelming scent, you'd make an amazing spy.” Rhys made a noise at the ridiculousness of the suggestion. “Or maybe an assassin if you couldn’t be detected. What I'm saying is you're going places, kiddo.”

“Gonna set up a zeta hit squad?”

“That's not a bad idea, Rhysie.” Jack yawned and held him closer, pressing his face against the younger man's back. Rhys snorted again at the playful banter, and they settled heavily against one another, comfortable and content. “...If you want gene therapy, I'll make it happen,” Jack spoke up. “Get some scientists on that shit or something if that's what you want.”

“You didn't even know zetas existed until earlier _today_ ,” the younger man laughed, a lot more coherent than the CEO. Such research didn’t really exist, if it was even pursued at all. Zetas weren’t exactly at the forefront of anyone’s minds. Or even the backburner. They didn't have many choices or other options if they didn't like their lot in life. But the idea of such an undertaking if _he_ wanted it was sweet though. Jack just kept surprising him.

“Blame my shitty public education on not knowing about zetas, but we need to do research with this shit. Unless you don't _want_ to change,” he added. “You're pretty damn perfect as is, pumpkin. Wouldn’t change a bit of that cute ass.”

The younger man grinned to himself as he stroked CEO’s arm, trying to tamp down the excitement bubbling within him at Jack’s interest and acceptance. The warm arms wrapped around him belonged to the most powerful alpha he would ever meet in his life, and one who could actually back up everything he was saying with money and power and tech resources Rhys could only dream of. That the zeta _wasn’t_ currently bouncing off the walls in excitement was a testament to just how pleasantly fucked out he was by the man. 

And also that he was held in place by arms and knot of the alpha behind him. That weighed in too.

The alpha nuzzled at him, pressing his hips closer against Rhys with a satisfied noise. “You _do_ have a scent, Rhysie,” Jack told him sleepily. The younger man gave him his full attention, eyes wide as he listened attentively. “It's not like others, yeah, I know, but it's definitely there.” His arms gave the younger man a reassuring squeeze. “I'd need to smell another zeta before telling you I could smell endotype, but I can definitely smell _you_. Like… lilac and musk. Sharp. It smells nice. Like what a man should smell like. All you, kitten.”

Rhys didn't say anything as Jack nuzzled him close, holding the younger man against his chest firmly as he sleepily kissed his neck. Jack murmured some more into his flesh before nodding off to some of the most ridiculous snores Rhys had ever heard.

But that was perfectly alright in his book. After hearing Jack tell him something like _that_ , earnest words that frankly Rhys couldn’t recall ever hearing, he wasn't exactly counting sheep. The zeta’s mind was abuzz and heart pounding at the freely-given words of the alpha wrapped around him, chest tight with emotion and gratitude for the snoring mound budged up next to him.

It was a while later that Rhys finally fell asleep, a huge smile on his face, and one of Jack's arms wrapped snug around him not about to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too repetitive. I'm sick and weak right now, and so short term memory is kind of bleeeeeh. I keep thinking I'm better and then get up and waste any rest id gotten :X 
> 
> I may continue this au as a series. Not sure. Just an FYI :) Anyways, leave a comment if you enjoyed ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ 
> 
> [My tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my masterpost fic archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


End file.
